Keeping It Simple
by PlaysxWithxKyuubi
Summary: Naruto has always had health problems but when he was 3 a shocking problem arouse, It stayed with him for the rest of his life and its coming again but who will be there to care for him when he is sick or in pain. May be rated M for a curse-athon...Don't ask...Please just...Don't ask...
1. You know that first chapter

There are only a few times when I ever feel loved

One is when someone pays just a little attention to me.

So they acknowledge my existence so they can just give me hint that I am not completely invisible, even if it is attention for doing something bad.

When someone remembered my Birthday.

To be glad I was born.

When someone cares

But no one ever does…

They really despised me… For as long as I can remember it has been

MONSTER

DEMON

DISGUSTING

WORTHLESS

FILTH

I never really got anyone to love me. No mother No father No sister or brother. It's always been just me.

* * *

I had my first seizure when I was 3. Old man hokage was really freaked out because I just fell to the floor my body twisting and turning and not doing what I want. I was scared but no one was there to hold me. Old man called for help and it arrived

After my seizure was over.

They took me to the hospital and from there put me on meds.

I was 6 when I had another seizure it happened almost too rapidly. No one was there no one told anyone and I wasn't about to give them anything else to make fun of me for.

When it happened I was in my apartment. No one was there and I fell down and my body thrashing and flailing under me. I was supposed to be on meds but being an orphan you don't get much money and I couldn't pay for the extremely high price that my prescription meds cost so I could not get them and had to live without them.

I never felt more alone than after that.

* * *

Before I just got seizures but when I turned 8 I started getting migraines. I couldn't pay for pain medication so when I got one I would sit in my apartment but when Iruka-sensei found out when I wasn't in school he would come and visit me and bring aspirin so I could have the pain relieved then he would take me back to his house so that someone could watch over me while I was in pain.

But after I joined team 7 and I wasn't in Iruka-sensei's class anymore it was hard for him to see when I was in pain. If he would come over to ask if I wanted ramen and he saw me he would take care of me because that is just what he does.

But I know Iruka-sensei won't be there all the time. I know that it will eventually happen again,

I Will get another seizure and I just hope that someone will take care of me and I am not on my own.


	2. WORSTWEEKEVER

NARUTO! Sakura screamed as she saw the sunshine blond haired kid run towards them.

Ahh why cant they just SHUT UP I cant stand people and especially not today, god here comes the yelling now…

You're even later than Kakashi-sensei! Sure enough standing off to the corner was their sensei himself. A Hnn…. Was heard off to the side. Sakura continued to yell I felt like my ears were going to fall off that annoying bitch always going off on my faults … Oh you should be more like _Sasuke…_ I want to rip her head off, Maybe _you _should be more like Sasuke at least he is quiet.

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

When I saw Naruto walk up I knew something was wrong. His eyes were squinting and he looked pale. When Sakura started screaming I felt bad for the poor boy you could tell he was about to rip her head off, but I said nothing it was his fault if he came here while he was sick.

It didn't matter I needed to take Sakura and teach her those advanced genjutsu and I needed to teach Sasuke some more sharingan…

By that time he had completely forgotten about his sick looking student

* * *

As the day wore on Naruto only got worse.

* * *

By the time Naruto got home he did NOT want to go to his second job. (He needed money somehow!)

He had a really bad migraine. So he just really wanted crash down on a couch and go to sleep!

So he did.

* * *

Iruka-sensei was having a really good day Nina-sensei had taken the detention duty off his hands, he didn't have any papers to grade and He had just gotten a small raise.

So he decided that tonight he might as well take Naruto out for ramen because he had heard that Naruto had had a pretty shitty week. On Monday someone had dumped their trash on him when he was walking under their window, On Tuesday someone made a joke and had the entire village had put up signs in the shops that prevented people under 16 to hop without adults with them, knowing full well that on Tuesday Naruto goes food shopping that day, they still haven't taken those signs down and no one has helped him get food Iruka knows that Narutos sensei does not pay attention to him and would never notice anything like that one of his students does not have any food or sometimes is on the verge of being severely underweight...

* * *

**IRUKA POV**

Yesterday, Thursday, I passed by Naruto and said hello and he looked a little out of it so today I decided to turn his day around.

I walked up to hi apartment door and knocked…No answer

Then knocked again…No answer again

So I took my keys and walked in.

I saw Naruto…lying on his couch, but clearly awake…Naruto! What have I told you about not answering the door because you were lazy! I mean really I though I would have taught you some…manners…by…Oh shit…

Naruto…

Oh Naruto…

The boy had rolled over and was looking at me and then it hit me he had a migraine…I immediately picked my old student bridal style for his comfort and laid him on his bed as gently as possible

Naruto… Oh Naruto…. I pulled the covers up and gently kissed his forehead. I drew the blinds shut and tried to block out every little bit of light I could, I had only ever gotten one migraine in my life ever and I thought it was one of the most painful things ever, When I turned back towards him it looked like he was asleep. I put a jutsu on him to help block noise.

I quietly tip toed out of there to go to m house and set up a dark room and get some asprin so when he wakes up he can take it then come back to my house so at least _someone_ takes care of the lonely twelve year old boy.

**A.N.**

**Don't worry t will turn into a Naruto Kakashi story soon enough.**


	3. Go Jump off a Cliff Sincerely, me

**Iruka P.O.V**

I made it to my house in a matter of about ten minuets. I had the guest room that I had equipped with shades that block out ALL light. I grabbed some aspirin and dashed out of the house.

I got back to Narutos apartment in a matter of less half the time it took me to get to my house and when I got back there was a surprise….

* * *

I had always known that Sakura was a nice girl but could ignore peoples well being I remember this one time in a class that I had paired Naruto and Sakura together (Before he started crushing on her)…

"Hey Naruto-baka you need to come over and work on that project that sensei gave us" said Sakura.

*Sniffle* "Well Sakura-chan *Sneeze* I don't think I can I'…not…. feeling…that…*Sneeze*…. great " Naruto replied. His voice sounded like he was really sick and getting woozy and he looked like he was about to drop dead. "I don't want to*sniffle*…. to get you sick."

"You stupid baka!" we need to work on this project whether you like it or not I am **NOT** sacrificing my grades because you have a tad bit of a cold.

Naruto ended up with a week in bed because her house was far and it was the middle of winter…

When I stepped into his room there she was with the _Uchiha Prodigy _at her side I never really liked him either well I suppose it is because he still gets attention and everybody fawns over him even though he is no better than some other genin I know some with sunshine blond hair….

* * *

"Naruto-baka **WAKE UP**" Sakura screamed

"Hmhmnbhhmgmgmagm" was all that you could hear from the boy and it was not even as loud as a whisper.

"Teme sensei got us a mission your so stupid sleeping in the middle of the day it is only 19:03! Sasuke added in.

All of a sudden Sakura grabbed the blankets pulled them off of him and made him crash land on the floor…headfirst…

I heard a sickening crack when his head met with the hard wood floor I couldn't take it any longer those two the poor kid had a migraine and they were bashing his head on the ground they were about to get hell…

* * *

**A.N**

**Well I cant wait to write what Iruka is going to do to those Bastardos but I hope it is good…Kakashi will come soon I know  
**


	4. 23:23 at night wat wat! Loven it!

**A.N **

**Sorry to start with an authors note but please forgive the curseathon that is about to unfold…*backs away from opening curtain on a stage with hand out all fanciful.***

**KASHI P.O.V**

* * *

"YOU FUCKING MORONS! GOD DAMN IT COULDN'T YOU SEE HE WAS SLEEPING OR ARE YOU JUST FUCKING RETARDED TOO! LORD HELP ME I MIGHT JUST BASH YOUR FUCKING HEADS IN SO YOU CAN SEE HOW IT FEELS YOU LITTLE SHIT FACES! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU I WOULD HAVE HOPED YOUR MOTHERFUCKING PARENTS WOULD HAVE RAISED YOU BASTARDS BETTER THAN THIS BUT APPARENTLY THEY DID A CRAP SHIT OF A JOB!" Iruka yelled.

His face was turning red with anger I turned my head to the other two in the room when he bent down to pick Naruto up.

Sasuke looked like he just saw a ghost or an explosion and Sakura looked like she had just shit in her pants and was about to cry.

Iruka softly placed Naruto back on the bed and checked his head for bumps, He saw a large gash like thing instead and it was bleeding profusely.

* * *

"You to are going to be reported to the fucking police," Iruka said

"This is assault and I'm sure the Hokage does not take assaults on Naruto well"

"Okay, I think you have yelled at my students enough" I said

"They get it they were wrong I will take Naruto from here now it looks like he could use-"

You will do no such thing I don't trust you, Lord knows how many times you've overlooked this boy you don't have the right," Iruka hissed

I looked at him I guess I trusted him enough to take care of the boy I figured he had a small point maybe I overlook him a tad but not to much.

Boy have I ever been wrong…

* * *

**A.N **

**Well this is a short chapter I already know how I am going to start the next chapter I just need the rest of it, Oh well Kakashi is finallys here though so that's good.**


	5. CrazyGirlWithLaptop,NotGoodWorldNotGood

**Iruka P.O.V**

I looked at Kakashi in shock,

"A tad bit… A tad bit...A TAD BIT! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH CRAP HE PUTS UP WITH BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU ONLY OVER LOOK HIM A TAD BIT! Oh than I just must be imagining the past years of his life is that it…. psht... a tad bit my ass you are a monster in the greatest sense of the word. I don't know how the hell he puts up with you." I said.

I felt bad that I disrespected him but there was no way that I was going to let him just continue the crap he has been giving Naruto.

Kakashi looked at me.

"I…what has happened that I haven't been there!" he looked red with anger the jounin must really have thought that I was making this stuff up I mean I guess I see where he is coming from, I wouldn't like it if I found out that one of my students was suffering and I didn't know.

I proceeded to tell him of a few events that have taken place in Narutos life even if the jounin couldn't have helped he still wanted to show the jounin just how much crap Naruto has been putting up with from the very start.

**Out of Iruka P.O.V**

Just after the attack of the kyuubi a little boy needed attention and to be fed and other things you normally do for a baby, but he got his a little differently,

The third Hokage had no time to take care of a child so he swiftly bought the child a apartment a crib and a few bottles and other baby necessities and put them in the apartment and set up some D rank missions for child care,

Every 4 hours a ninja fro some team or another would come see if Naruto had to be changed get him a bottle of formula and they were supposed to feed him and burp him and then after he had been cared for they could leave or play with him,

Most of the ninjas didn't bother to come they were genin and their jounin sensei would not care because they just didn't need to care it wasn't their kid so what the hell let it die for all I care it killed my… Insert family member here.

If the ninja did come then they most likely would change Naruto then make a formula and would not bother to heat it up put it in the crib next to him near his mouth so he could feed himself and then they would leave,

If they actually did come and do their job correctly then they most likely would not stay to play with the kid they would just put him to sleep then leave,

In all Naruto averaged about 2 and a cold meal a day on a good day even though infants are supposed to get 6 meals a day, the others were either they didn't show up or the bottle was left there so he could feed himself which he couldn't. The third finally noticed when all of or most of Narutos baby fat was gone within two months and you could count each rib on the two month old child with ease because of how visible they were. (Iruka had gotten the mission once or twice)

11 months after the kyuubi attack you could find a little boy taking his first steps,

Usually this is a big deal, usually this is a moment for celebration for the family, this normally happens inside a home that is warm and inviting,

Not this time, No, no home no family to praise no nothing, Naruto took his first steps outside in public, he had managed to crawl outside his apartment because he had fallen down the stairs the child didn't have a supervisor at that time he made it out side and miraculously took his first steps… over to the side people were staring and whispering things like The beats has found its legs punish him! Or the thing can walk none of us are safe now! And Now it can get away great we should have just executed it while we still had the chance. The child fell a few moments later and started to cry at this time the third hokage appeared and carried the kid back upstairs. (A/N Iruka was in the crowd but just not saying anything.)

When 3 years had past from the kyuubi attack the boy got a seizure, but that is all Iruka knew because he wasn't there.

At 6 1/2 Naruto wanted to learn how to read o the third taught him, one day when it was Narutos time to get checked up on Iruka got the mission to go and check up on the five year old, the ninja was astonished by how many books the 5 year old had in his apartment but what was the worst was that yeah Naruto had laid down and fallen asleep so he didn't have to do anything but all around the boy were parenting books with pages marked that read

SELF-SOOTHING HOW TO TEACH A CHILD TO SELF-SOOTHE

WHEN MY CHILD GETS SICK WHAT DO I DO

THE DO'S AND DON'TS OF CARING FOR A CHILD.

To see how Naruto was trying to raise himself properly but had no idea how to do it then he saw a note next to them,

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am sorry I didn't answer your question earlier but we were in public I can not tell you why your mommy and daddy aren't there but when you asked what they are supposed to do and what they do for other kids I couldn't help but remember I was going to donate my parenting books to a library but I figured you could use them more in here is what mommies and daddies do for other kids you should read them then try it out yourself. My son is about your age and could probably understand what these books are saying so, so can you._

_Sincerely,_

_T.U._

**A/N There are more stories to come but I have a lot of work to do don't worry the horrible stories go up to present day their time don't ask how Iruka knows all these things he just does I tried to make an explanations but whatever In the next chapter there will be like 2 more stories then it will revert back to the apartment with Kakashi and such well Ciao~**


	6. MahFollowersIHathCreatedAnothe rChapter

**A.N DUUUUUDDDEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS THIS IS GOING TO BETOTALLY RADICAL not. God what a crappy chapter oh well**

***fancily spins off stage this time humming Ariettys song***

* * *

When Naruto was 7 someone broke into his house. They stole all his stuff and money. Now when they taped off the apartment as a crime scene they didn't exactly tell Naruto where he could stay the night; his apartment wasn't an option and the third hokage was in the land of wind on some diplomatic business.

So in the middle of the winter without even a coat Naruto slept in the park. He hid in the tubes that you play in so the wind could not get to him. The following week he should have been in a hospital for severe hypothermia but was he…no he went to school and slept in the park, for dinner he had uncooked ramen noodles…he decided he liked them better warm. He didn't feel warmth for a whole week before finally Iruka sensei let him stay at his house for one night after seeing Naruto almost blue from cold.

* * *

8 years after his birth something else happened. Even tough the third had told him to stay inside not to go out he decided that he would try to go to the festival. The people tried to hang him if it hadn't been for some of the nicer people who only wanted to beat him up and leave him in a bloody pulp, but before those people got to him his hands and feet had been bound and he was up on a pole ready to be burned at the stake. It was horrible they got him over to the burning fire pit and almost put him down when people finally came to release him it is now seen as one of the villages greatest loss in battle.

* * *

**Kakashi P.O.V**

I felt like I was going to drop right then and there all those things I had heard of some but others I thought they were just rumors harmless stories someone made up for their own benefit. I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Well," I said looking down at the floor my hair (that sh*t is ridiculous) covering my other eye "I have no words for you, I guess I was wrong but you can't say I am the only one at fault, if you had known all that why didn't you help him things could have been different had you stepped in I mean come on, I didn't know whats your excuse?"

* * *

**Iruka P.O.V**

I thought about that for a while and I was about to give him the talking of his life, when I heard a groan.

Naruto was waking up it seems the Sakura is good for something because while me and Kakashi were yelling at each other she has bandaged Narutos head and he was waking up.

* * *

**Out of Iruka P.O.V**

Naruto woke with a groan, he felt like shit, his migraine was slowly ebbing away and he just wanted to be anywhere but there. Naruto sat up and then opened his eyes his head kinda hurt but it didn't matter he had been through worse.

"Naruto!" Iruka said quietly although sharply, "what is are you doing sitting up", he moved to lay Naruto back down but Kakashi beat him to it.

"I think I can take care of my student alone all of you are dismissed, that's an order." Kakashi said.

_Oh I don't think so _Thought Iruka but Kakashi had already teleported away.

* * *

**A.N SOOOOO SORRY I just haven't been really doing anything went to visit my cousin shes two months old and I feel like Brigadier General Hughes "OHHHH looka t her isn't she just the most darling thing you've ever seeeeeeen. shoves phone with picture in your face* (P.S he was promoted I think to a brigadier general when he died?)**


End file.
